Rebirth
by Aubie G
Summary: What happens after Yusuke gets kissed back to life by Keiko?


A lot of things were surprising when I was dead. Like finding out the "grim" reaper was anything but grim, people I thought would be better off actually missed me, and how Kuwabara was actually a pretty decent guy. What was more surprising than death though was coming back.

I mean I had the whole school at my funeral. I wasn't in a coma and made a surprise recovery. I was dead. So I was pretty curious what my first day back to school would be like. How would I answer the questions? I forgot to ask Botan if I was allowed to talk about the afterlife. Like if I spilled the beans about how the ruler of spirit world was a toddler would I be instantly killed again? Or would I just have a curse following me around for the rest of my life?

"What's wrong Yusuke?" Keiko's eyes brimmed with concern.

"It's nothing! Just not ready to go to sleep yet," I pulled her closer to me on the bed.

I let all of that shit eat at me while Keiko is lying in bed right next to me! It's not like we are doing anything. All clothes remain and hands haven't strayed below the waist (though I have been tempted). Keiko was clearly not ready to leave after kissing me back to life. Just to get her to stop crying took a while. Mom was on one of her escapades so I knew we would be fine. I can't believe I let myself worry about school at a time like this! It's not like I have ever had a girl in my bed before.

"You know if something is bothering you it's okay to talk about it. You don't have to act tough in front of me." Her lip jutted out just a bit.

"Hey I am tough just not as tough as you. You don't have to rub it in." I matched her pouty face.

She ended up breaking and laughing. At least I was still good at that. I missed that sound. The whole time I was gone I didn't hear her laugh once. My eyes started to droop and I couldn't help but let them close. You would think after a week of doing nothing but rest I would be energized. But I felt completely drained.

I felt Keiko's head press on my chest as she let out a slight sigh. I willed my eyes open and saw her ear was pressed to my chest.

"I'm not going anywhere." I smoothed her hair. It was really soft.

"I know…it just feels too good to be true. I keep worrying this is some sort of dream. That I am gonna wake up and it's the day of your funeral that this whole week where you contacted me and came back is just a fantasy."

"Keiko," her brown eyes brimming with tears locked with mine. I didn't know what else to say.

Instead I leaned over and kissed her. Although a few minutes ago was technically our first kiss I wasn't conscious for it. I wanted one where I was responsive to help erase the earlier one from her mind.

When we parted she sighed, "okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll be your girlfriend. I don't think you will ever come right out and ask me so I will just agree to it instead. Thank you for coming back Yusuke."

I couldn't help but let a grin spread on my face. I realized I should have asked her properly, but Keiko didn't hold it against me. She knew me better than that by now.

"I should go. I don't think your mom would be too pleased to find us like this." She started to sit up and get out of the bed.

"She's not coming home you can stay," I really did like having her next to me.

"What happens when my parents wake up and see I am not home?"

"Tell them you were staying at your boyfriend's," I let my shit eating grin slip on my face.

"Oh yeah that will go over well." She rolled her eyes and headed for the door while putting on her shoes.

I followed a bit stiff and feeling heavy. Guess I got used to being able to float everywhere.

"What are you doing? You should be resting!" Both hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Yeah right. Like I am gonna let you walk home alone at this hour." I scoffed.

"You just came back you shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard. What if something happens?"

"That's exactly why I am going in case something does happen."

"No, I mean to you!"

"I will beat off whatever punks are around like usual. It's no big deal."

"You look exhausted Yusuke. You need time to get used to your body again. I don't want you getting into a fight."

"Well there is no way in hell I am letting you walk home alone at this hour." I crossed my arms firmly against my chest.

We stared at each other for a moment, but what felt like ages. We both are used to getting our way and it's how most of our arguments start. After another moment Keiko's expression changed from determined to soft as she sighed.

"Alright you win," Keiko kicked off her shoes and headed back to my room. "I will wake up early and go back to my house then. Don't try anything stupid while I am asleep."

I shrugged not really wanting to object to having Keiko stay the night. She still had her whole school uniform on and was settling back to bed.

"You're not gonna sleep with that on are you? It'll look like hell in the morning. You won't need to tell your parents anything," I started to chuckle.

"I am not sleeping without clothes on!" Her brows stitched together.

"As much as I love that idea I was going to suggest something else," I rummaged through my closet and found a plain white shirt and some gym shorts I tossed to her. "You can borrow these."

I stepped out of the room to let her change without her asking me to. I definitely wanted to watch her undress, but I figured I had put her through enough in the past week I would do this right. When she called me back in I stopped in my tracks to look at her.

"What?" I could see her blush even in the dark.

"Nothing. I'm just jealous you look better in my clothes than I do," I was trying not to stare at her especially since I noted her bra on the floor.

"Please I have never even seen you wear these pants before," Keiko didn't seem to notice me staring at her tits.

"I only wear them in the house in the summer. We're too broke to put the AC on in here," I started to take off my shirt.

"What are you doing?!" She grabbed my hands when I went to unbuckle my belt.

"I always sleep in my boxers!" I couldn't help but yell.

"Fine," she huffed.

"Glad to get your permission," I rolled my eyes.

When I got back into bed Keiko put her head on my chest and visibly relaxed. I was grateful not to have to spend my first night back alive alone.

I started to drift and got to the point where I had no filter, "think there are gonna be camera men and news stations at school when I come back?"

"Why would there be?" She chuckled equally close to sleep.

"To get the headline 'Boy Comes Back to Life' and do weird experiments on me."

"I doubt it," she laughed into my chest.

"Damn. I was kinda looking forward to being famous." I finally succumbed to sleep.


End file.
